


THE CLOCK

by Miildredziitha



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Tony Stark, F/M, M/M, Sadness, Tony Sing, Unconditional Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miildredziitha/pseuds/Miildredziitha
Summary: Tony is very sad....





	THE CLOCK

**Author's Note:**

> 1) None of the characters belongs to me.
> 
> 2) The lyrics of the song do not belong to me.
> 
> 3) English is not my original language, in advance I apologize for the mistakes made.

 

 

**_Clock, not mark the hours because I'm going to go crazy_ **

**_He will leave forever when dawn again..._ **

 

 

 

Tony's voice flooded the room it was soft, kind, and a little hoarse from alcohol. Surely very few people knew this side of the genius. For Steve, was a pleasant surprise discover (so far), that in fact, Tony could sing

 

like a good friend, he had brought a Tony to his room, wrapped him with fine red silk sheets and for safety remained at his side. Something that he did know that Tony was a talkative drunk and when the confession came out of his mouth, Steve's face must have been funny because the genie started to laugh, he lay on his back and began to sing a letter that Steve did not recognize

 

 

 

 

**_We just have this night to live our love_ **

**_and you tic-tac reminds me, my unavoidable pain..._ **

 

 

 

 

Steve loved the harmonious way in which Tony sang, as if it was a reassuring cooing just for Steve, he loved everything about Tony actually, his talks, his jokes, his tantrums, everything. However, this was not for he. they know each other and for that very reason, it was the only way, drunk and disgusted, that Tony could spill some of his heart.

 

So when the Tony's voice became a little more hoarse (and almost imperceptibly strangled) Steve looked at him and his heart squeezed, Tony had in the corner of the eye a dew bright and the reason for his status was not other than Victor Von Doom

 

 

 

 

**_clock, stop you way because my life turn off_ **

**_He's the star that illuminates me, I without his love, I am nothing..._ **

 

 

 

 

He is totally unaware of the man's motive, but apparently the former villain had decided to end his relationship with Tony a week ago and this morning return to Latveria after spending one year in New York (it is not difficult to guess by what).

 

Not that he wanted to blame the man because I was aware that Tony had self-destructive tendencies but Steve knew every part of his personality and just ... loved him for years, and many times he was tempted to say his feellings but on those occasions Steve had a relationship and Tony did not have anyone or on the contrary, and when both were free there was always something that away even more, without a doubt the civil war had been the worst, although with a lot of work and effort here they were being friends again and honestly, he did not want to ruin that. Sincerely, it was also a little late because Victor had managed to wins Tony's heart ...

 

 

 

**_Stop the time in your hands, make this night perpetual_ **

**_then it's never going to dawn and he never leaves me..._ **

 

 

 

When Tony put arm in his face and the tears began to fall, Steve also suffered because he wanted the other happy, although did not was with he, Tony had already gone through many disappointments, and although the blonde knows he was part of that, he wanted more than anything to be make him happy but now it was not allowed because I could not take advantage of Tony being hurt.

 

 

 

**_Stop the time in your hands, make this night perpetual_ **

**_then it's never going to dawn and he never leaves me..._ **

 

 

 

 

They were fine like that, with Steve keeping quiet ... for now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the song is El Reloj by Roberto Cantoral, a Mexican singer-songwriter.  
> I love the original song, but I also like the modern version of Il Volo.
> 
> Let me know if you would like a second chapter.... Bye! :*


End file.
